(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copper-based slide member that is excellent in seizure resistance and suitable for a turbocharger of an internal combustion engine.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, corrosion resistance and wear resistance have been required of radial bearings applied to turbochargers of internal combustion engines. A copper alloy which contains Cu, Zn, Al, and Mn—Si based compounds as main compositions is used as a material for radial bearings, as is shown in JP-A-2003-42145. In the art disclosed in JP-A-2003-42145, crystallized type Mn—Si based compounds which are crystallized in needle shapes in a brass matrix (hereinafter, referred to as “needle-shaped Mn—Si based compounds”) extend and disperse in an axial direction of a rotational axis. Thereby, the effect of improving the wear resistance of the radial bearing can be obtained.